Heretofore, two wheel casters have been available in the prior art but such casters utilized a die cast zinc body frame and wheel cover of integral construction and while certain casters have been known where the body frame was made from metal stampings, such casters mounted a supporting wheel on an inclined axle and with the body frame inclined at an angle to the vertical swivel stem mounting the caster in an article to be supported by the caster. The exposed body frame, axle and swivel stem socket were enclosed by hesmispherical metal covers secured respectively to the body frame and wheel. Two wheel type casters have not been available heretofore where the body frame and wheel cover were fabricated from metal stampings. Consequently, prior casters of this type were more expensive to manufacture and were heavier for a given load. The amount of material in such casters was burdensome from a cost standpoint, especially with the constantly escalating cost of materials and as a consequence competitive advantages of casters of superior design have been on the verge of being lost to competitive casters and particularly, where U.S. patents expire, from foreign competition where the manufacturers are able, with lower labor costs as well as material costs, to furnish casters of proven design and performance from the disclosure of an expired U.S. patent and thus bring to market a good caster from a fully developed design without incurring any of the development costs ordinarily entailed by such U.S. patentee in producing a caster of competitive quality. Such casters, of course, are sold for less than the price of the domestic product which are developed and produced on the basis of all normal development costs being included in the sales price of the caster. In the face of this competition it has become imperative that the costs be reduced in producing a caster of new and improved design and representing a superior structure fully capable of competing on the basis of price as well as quality.